U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,762 describes a digital electronic weather center or weather monitor with digital display and circuitry for selecting and displaying any of a number of monitored weather functions such as indoor and outdoor temperatures, pressure, wind speed and direction, rainfall, and humidity. The weather parameters are monitored by various ambient condition sensing transducers coupled to the weather center circuitry. The transducers generally utilize the rotational motion or other displacement of a respective parameter responsive structure and incorporate visible calibration marks for example in a digital code pattern to be read by a stationary optical reader or photodetector which provides electrical output signals for processing. The optical reading techniques described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,762 generally transform analog devices typically employing as the movable analog element a rotatable shaft into digital readout devices and are applicable not only to weather transducers but condition sensing instrumentation generally.